Shoto Todoroki
'''Shoto Todoroki '''is one of the main protagonists of My Hero Academia, a manga series written by Kohei Horikoshi. Background Shoto is the son of Enji Todoroki, better known as the Flame Hero Endeavor. In an attempt to create a child that would be strong enough to surpass the strongest Hero in the world, All Might, Endeavor forcefully married a woman with a Quirk that allowed ice manipulation, hoping that their child would possess both her ice Quirk and his fire Quirk. After several attempts in the past, Shoto was born with both of his parents' Quirks. While Endeavor tried to train him to surpass All Might, Shoto's mother didn't want that life for him, and tried to raise him with love. Unfortunately for Shoto, so much abuse from Endeavor led to his mother going crazy and pouring boiling water over his left eye, calling the left side of his body disgusting because of how it reminds her of his father. Endeavor then had Shoto's mother locked up, and since he knew that his father was to blame for his mother going insane, Shoto decided to rebel against Endeavor and become a Hero without using his fire Quirk. In his teenage years, Shoto managed to get into U.A., a prestigious Hero academy. While there, he met Izuku Midoriya, All Might's successor and the new wielder of his Quirk, One For All. While no one else new about Izuku and All Might's connection, Shoto noticed the similarities between their Quirks, and deduced that they had some connection. During U.A.'s Sports Festival, where students compete to earn publicity and attract the attention of Pro Heroes to hire them, Shoto explained his past to Izuku and declared that if he beat someone with powers like All Might's without using his flames, he'd show his dad that he didn't need him to become a Hero. However, when the two of them did end up fighting in the tournament, Izuku managed to get Shoto to use his fire, showing Shoto that even though the Quirk came from his dad, what matters is how Shoto uses it. Powers & Abilities * '''Half-Cold Half-Hot: '''Shoto's Quirk is a combination of his mother's ice Quirk and Endeavor's fire Quirk, allowing him to generate and control ice and fire using the right and left sides of his body, respectively. Using his right side, Shoto can generate freezing temperatures and freeze anything he touches. His freezing is incredibly precise, going from freezing entire buildings and giant robots with one motion, to carefully plugging up engines with ice to block them up. He can also create walls of ice for defense, and freeze the ground to trip up opponents or move faster. Using his left side, Shoto can drastically increase his body temperature to generate scorching flames and heat. However, he lacks the same control over his flames than his cold, due to holding off on using them in battle for years. By releasing heat from his body without generating flames, Shoto can hold off frostbite caused by overusing his right side, or melt ice to free people he's frozen. ** '''Giant Ice Wall: '''Shoto's only named technique. Using his ice power, Shoto creates a massive wall of ice that either freezes the opponent solid, or blocks them with its sheer size. With this attack, Shoto was able to freeze a large part of a stadium in seconds. However, it also lowers Shoto's body temperature to dangerous levels, forcing him to use his fire to warm himself back up. Equipment * '''Hero Costume: '''Shoto's costume that he wears while performing heroics. It was designed specifically for Shoto, and optimizes the use of his Quirk to diminish its drawbacks. The jacket was made to resist intense heat, so Shoto doesn't burn it up when using his flames, and its collar senses Shoto's body temperature and either cools down or heats up to keep it regulated. The belt has small capsules that contain water, pain medication, and disinfectant, and the boots have small spikes on the soles to make it easier for Shoto to walk on frozen ground. Feats Strength * Can carry someone on his back for a large amount of time. * Dragged around an unconscious villain by himself. Speed * Can create ice walls in seconds. * Partially dodged a knife thrown at point-blank range. * Dodged a blow from Iida, who's Quirk grants him super speed. * Kept up with Stain. Durability * Tanked several One For All-boosted attacks from Izuku. * Survived a One For All-enhanced punch to the gut with no serious injuries. * Survived Bakugo's Howitzer Impact. * Kept fighting while sustaining several bleeding injuries. Skill * Considered the strongest student in Class 1-A. * Was enrolled in U.A. from official recommendation. * Froze the inside of a building. * Assisted in the defeat of the Artificial Human Noumu. * Froze a giant robot solid. * Defeated most of his tournament opponents without using his fire. * By using his fire, defeated Izuku Midoriya. * Easily beat Tenya Iida. * Alongside Izuku and Iida, defeated the Hero Killer Stain. * Defeated Aizawa, a Pro Hero, with Yaoyarozu. Weaknesses * Overusing one side of his Quirk without using the other side will cause his body temperature to either lower or rise to dangerous levels. * Hesitant to use his fire powers, due to his bad relationship with Endeavor. Fun Facts * Shoto's name contains the kanji for both "burning" and "freezing". Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Humans Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Superheroes Category:Completed Profiles Category:Shōnen Jump Category:Shueisha Category:My Hero Academia Category:Japanese Characters Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Bones Category:Funimation